Serenity
by Tsunami Starsheart
Summary: SMHP xover:Takes place after OOTP and SMSt.Let's just pretend HBP didn't happen.Sorry.this storyline is better off without that book. What happens when Usagi is told she was adopted? Why is Makoto calling Remus uncle?
1. 1

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter Crossover Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

"Usagi..dear?" Ikuko Tsukino spoke to her daughter as she entered the room. Usagi was sitting in front of the T.V. yelling at the screen as her video game character died for the umpteenth time. "Dear? Will you please turn off that game and sit down next to me? I have something to tell you." Ikuko sighed as she tried to make herself somewhat comfortable on the couch.

"Aw..but mom! I did my homework! Sort of..."Usagi pouted and looked at her mom over her shoulder. "Why can't I play?"

Ikuko rolled her eyes before glaring ever so slightly."Usagi. Turn off that machine and sit down next to your mother." Her voice was stern as she watched her daughter sulk and turn the television off then grudgingly sit on the couch.

"Yes mom?"Usagi's voice was a cross between a monotone and annoyance, something she had learned to master years ago.

Taking Usagi's hand, Ikuko took a deep breath,"Usagi..my dear Usagi...what I'm about to tell you..will come as a shock to you..I don't really know how to say this.."

"What's the matter mom?" Usagi looked at the other woman with deep concern now. "You're starting to scare me..."

Breathing deeply again, Ikuko lowered her eyes,"Usagi..I'm not your biological mother. "Ikuko looked up into Usagi's eyes."You're adopted."

Author's Notes:Heh..this was just an idea..I swear that this will be good..at least I hope it will be.


	2. 2

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Two

Aino Minako

2367 Longwood Shore

Juuban District 78-91-332

Tokyo, Japan

Mina,  
It is of the utmost importance that you return immediately. Circumstances require your prescence.  
Transportation will be provided upon your request. Please reply as soon as possible.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry

Headmasters Office

Professor Dumbledore,  
It's good to hear from you again! We really must correspond more often. I'll expect to be transported tomorrow at noon if that's alright with you.

Hoping to see you soon again,  
Mina Weston


	3. 3

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Three

Hino Rei

56798 Cherryway

Cherry Hill Temple

Juuban District 78-91-332

Tokyo, Japan

Dearest Rei,  
If you are reading this, it means that I, your father, am dead. I regret to not have spent time with you as you grew up. But please know this. I loved you. I have always and will always love you. Just as your mother does. Or did. I am not sure of which for rumors have reached my ears that she might have perished on her journey to her hiding place in Kyoto. If that is the case then I know that you are with her father and your grandfather. This makes me feel good for I know him to be an honorable man.  
Please do not think that I was not in your life simply because it would inconvience me or the like. It was quite the opposite. I was not in your life because I was on the run. In hiding to defend the innocent lives of the dear people around me. Their hands are in my lives and I could not bear the thought of you being in danger as well. I only wish that you may live to see a safe world my dear child. I love you so much. Enclosed should be a second letter written by the man I had to deliver this message upon my demise with further information to help answer any questions you might have. I love you.

Your father,  
Sirius Black

Miss Hino,  
In your father's last day's he asked that your guardianship be given to his bestfriend Remus Lupin, as it would be better suited to the world that you must now become suited to. I am sorry but I cannot answer any further questions until we meet in person. I will await your arrival at Tokyo International Airport tomorrow in front of the baggage claim just before noon. Please be there.

Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore


	4. 4

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Four

Remus Lupin

65 Hallstone Lake Drive

London, England

78165-98-654

Uncle Remus,  
Hey! Long time no talk! How have ya been?! I've missed you!!! What's going on? Why haven't you answered any of my letters in like forever? Is your lycanthropy keeping you from writing back to your favorite niece or what? Please write back. Please? I'll bake you your favorite cookies...

Love always,  
Lita

P.S.  
Hope ya like the cupcakes!!

Kino Makoto

143 Bridgemill Cove

Juuban District 78-91-332

Tokyo, Japan

Dear Lita,  
I'm sorry for not writing very often. I've been quite bogged down with work and am sorry it hindered me from corresponding. For the most part I've been fine and have missed you alot myself..How long has it been anyway? Five years is much too long not to see family. My lycanthropy is doing alright as long as I take my potion(which sometimes I wonder is even worth it...yuck!)How about a visit? I've sent along a satch with just enough floo powder for you to come if you want. Also,the cupcakes were fantastic as always.

Love always,  
Uncle Remus

P.S.  
If you are coming, I am expecting some certain cookies. :)


	5. 5

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Five

Dr. Mizuno and Daughter

841 Lake Crescent Lane

Juuban District 78-91-332

Tokyo, Japan

Dear Dr. Mizuno and Ami Mizuno,  
As you might already know, the annual family reunion is coming up. And we, that is to say the majority of the family, wish for your prescences as we have not seen either of you for several years. This years meeting will be held in Weatherford Park in London, England. I have taken the liberty of enclosing two plane tickets that would have you leave Tokyo in three days for the reunion here in England which will begin tomorrow. Hoping to see you soon.

Sincerely Yours,  
Anthony Granger

'RING'  
'RING'  
'Click'  
"Moshi moshi"  
"Hello? May I please speak to Dr. Mizuno"  
"Hai. I'll connect you to her office"  
"Thank you"  
'Click'  
'Pretty elevator music stuff'  
'Click'  
"Moshi moshi"  
"Okaa-san"  
"Ah...Hai Ami? Is everything alright"  
"Hai. Everything is alright. I'm just calling to let you know we just recieved our invitation to the family reunion"  
"Dear...I'm sorry..but you know how busy I am...and I know how busy you are..we don't have the time to go"  
"Mother, they even sent us plane tickets"  
"Really"  
"Hai"  
"Well...I still can't go and I'm sorry...you can go I guess..if you would like to. Would you"  
"Hai okaa-san. I would like to. Are you sure it's alright"  
"Hai..it is..in fact..why don't you go to the airport and exchange both tickets for an earlier flight if you can, so you don't miss anything in the festivities"  
"Ok! That would be great! I'll look online tonight"  
"Ok dear. I'm glad you're going. Now maybe the relatives won't think that we're avoiding them. Please call me back when you've found a suitable flight. Alright"  
"Alright and thank you okaa-san. I love you..take care"  
"I love you too Ami-chan. Ja matte ne"  
"Ja ne"  
'Click'


	6. 6

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter Crossover Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Six

Throwing more of her clothes into her rabbit shaped suitcase, Usagi shook her head. "I can't believe this..." She sniffed and slumped to the floor.

"Princess?" Luna nudged her ward slightly and looked at her in concern. "What's the matter Usagi?"

Usagi glanced at Luna before pulling her into a hug. "Oh Luna!"Usagi began to cry into Luna's soft fur."My mom..my..."

"What's the matter?"Luna started licking away some of the blonde girls tears.

"My mom just told me I was adopted!" Luna looked up in shock.

"What?!?"

"And she said that my biological family wants to meet me..." Usagi sniffed,"And..and...why didn't she tell me sooner?"

"Oh princess..."Luna nuzzled Usagi's neck. "I don't know...What are you going to do? And what do you mean your biological family wants to meet you? What's wrong with that?"

Usagi shook her head again and put the cat down."I don't know what I'm going to do...Funny ne? I can defeat the most powerful evil in the galaxy but I can't handle the thought of being adopted..."The teen curled into a ball on her side. "My biological family consists of one person...my grandfather..evidently..my parents died when I was still a baby..and he wasn't able to take me then..only now he wants to get to know me..Why? Why now.."

"Maybe he had too many things going on in his life then.."Luna sat down in front of her would be queen. "You don't know what was going on...maybe he couldn't afford to keep you for himself.."

"Mom says I have to at least meet him..."Usagi closed her eyes and let more tears flow from her eyes.

"You don't want to?"

"I don't know...I don't want to leave Japan..."

"WHAT?!?"Luna stood up ubruptly."Why on Earth would you leave Japan?!?"

Usagi smiled slightly at her cat's reaction,"Why Luna..Didn't I tell you? It turns out I'm not Japanese at all...I'm British."

Luna's little jaw dropped and Usagi laughed darkly.

"That's not all dear friend..The icing on top of the cake is yet to come..you won't believe what my birth name is...A true irony if you ask me..."Luna closed her mouth and nodded for Usagi to continue. "I was given the same first name that my mother, Queen Selenity of my past life named me, Serenity...Serenity Ileana Dumbledore."

Luna's jaw dropped again and Usagi sat up. "Luna?"

Luna blinked in acknowledgment.

"Call a scout meeting." 


	7. 7

Serenity 

A Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter Crossover Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

REVEIWS!!

-->: Yes I have every intention of updating this storylooks down at new chapterSee?UPDATE!dances around happily

Talum: Yeah..I know it's short...sorry..here's the update

KoKo Belle:I'll try

Moonface:Eh..pairings? .Honostly..the thought never occurred to me to make this a romance plot..sorry...As for house...just wait and you shall see....

Starlit Warrior: Thank you. I will try..and as fo what's going to happen next..not even I know sometimes!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAchokes and dies

ladytigera21: I am trying..my friends don't call me the Short Queen for nothing...aheh..and no I'm not physically short...I'm 5'7''..oh bother...now I'm rantig..;; Honostly..lol..seriously though..I''l try to make them longer.

SilverPunk with an attitude: Yeah..the mood is fairly dark for awhile I'm afraid...most of my writing is....as for pairings..um...I really don't have any clue...

Taeniaea:YAY!! I'm glad you like it!!!

Chapter Seven

While humming the melody of the new Three Lights single, Makoto pulled out the last sheet of triple fudge macademia peanut butter cookies. "Hmm..."she tasted one of them,"Uncle Remus should really like these..I hope.."Her green eyes drifted over to her cookie laden table where there was a small picture frame about to fall off. Her eyes widened as she left the kitchen and grabbed the treasured picture before any danger could befall it.

"Heh..what a silly day that had been..."She hugged the photo of herself and her uncle when she had been barely six years old. "It's been too long..."Blinking the coming tears out of her eyes, Makoto placed the frame safely on the counter out of harms way. "Now...I just need to pack these up and I'll be ready to go." Makoto said to herself as she pulled out the wand she had gotten with her uncle when she was ten years old. In one swift flick of her wrist, all the cookies arranged themselves neatly on a large jade platter."Alright! That felt so good! Now..to get go-" Makoto looked down in alarm at her communicator. It was beeping faintly. Wondering what could be wrong, Makoto pressed the star shaped button."Hello? What's going on?"

Luna's voice responded."Important scout meeting...meet at Rei's temple as soon as possible."

"Alright..what's going on?"

"Makoto."Usgai's voice answered instead of Luna's,"Please just come soon."

The message complete, Makoto pushed any thoughts of leaving to the back of her mind as she quickly left for Rei's.

Author's Note:Please read soem of my other fiction..I have a holiday poll going..and well..the details are in my bio. Many thanks!!


	8. 8

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/ Hary Potter Crossover Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Eight

"Ok Usagi."Rei tapped her foot lightly in annoyance."Why did you call this meeting?" Their leader was sitting somewhat calmly ignoring the question as she watched the sunset.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" The other blonde, Minako asked sitting down next to Ami. Usagi turned her head to look at her friends. They could all see the red in her eyes. "Why have you been crying?"

"I think we all need a vacation from saving the world."Usagi told them quietly as a light wind picked up her hair, making it dance around her head. "I think we all need this."

The other girls were, simply put, dumbfounded. "Umm..Usagi?"Makoto looked to the others for support but found little. "What do you mean? What if another evil comes?"

"Then we'll deal with it then."Usagi stood and embraced the thunder warrior. "We've all been in need of a break..I say we take it..."

Standing up as well, Ami put her hand on Usagi's shoulder."What's brought all this on Usagi?"

Pulling away from the hug with Makoto, Usagi took a deep breath."I have to go away for awhile..I don't know how long..and I'm really too tired to explain everything right now..I'm sorry."Minako frowned in acknowledgement.

"If you feel that's what must be done then it will be."Minako leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Now wait a second!"Rei stomped forward to be in between Usagi and Makoto."Usa-chan? What has gotten into you? What about Mamoru? What about.."Rei was silenced as she finally observed the moon guardian's exhaustion."What's going on?"

"I really don't have the time to explain everything..I'm so sorry..Luna should be able to answer most of your questions...Please enjoy your time off."With that, Usagi turned on her heel and began descending the steps of the temple much to the shock of the other girls.

"Luna?"Ami picked up the cat,"What's going on?What's happenned to the princess?"

Frowning, Luna watched Usagi walk completely out of sight before responding. "She just found out that she's adopted."

Minako's eyes shot open,"What?!"

"That was my reaction as well.."Luna leapt from Ami's arms to stand in front of the group."Now her grandfather wants to meet her."

"Oh..wow..."Makoto placed a hand on her forehead."Major overload..."

"Exactly..."Rei was leaning against one of the larger trees, her crows/guardians, Phobos and Deimos, were both resting on her shoulders."I take it she cried before she came over?"

Luna nodded,"Yes..otherwise..I think she would have been abit of a basket case during the meeting."

"It just felt wierd.."Ami began,"for her to be so calm.."

Luna nodded again and started down the long set of stairs."Bye girls."

Ami, Rei, and Makoto all murmured farewells as Minako rushed to follow to the cat."Luna?"

"Yes?"Luna stopped for a second.

"What's her birth name?"

"Serenity Dumbledore..why?"

"KUSO!!" With that, Minako jumped down the entire flight of stairs, stopped on the sidewalk below to regain her footing then dashed off towards her home. 


	9. 9

Serenity 

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover Fan Fic By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Nine

8:24 am

"Well okaa-san, my plane leaves in an hour. I'll call you when I get there alright?"Ami spoke to her mother over the phone. "Alright mother, I love you. Ja matte ne." Setting the phone down gently, Ami zipped up the last of her suitcase making sure she had the gifts she had bought for the reunion safely packed away. "I hope Usagi will be alright for the time that I'll be in England..."The ice warrior mused before locking her apartments door and heading for the airport.

8:46 am

Pulling on the light purple jacket, Rei circled the temple once more in search of her grandfather. "Grampa?"Rei cupped her hands around her mouth as she called."Grampa?!?"

"Rei? Is that you?"Yuuichirou called back to her from the branches of a tree just above her head.

"GAH! Yuuichirou?!What are you doing up there?"Rei put narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Grinning he flashed her a peace sign."Sleeping of course." Rei rolled her eyes."If you're looking for gramps he's gone out advertising again, he wants to try and reopen the karate classes."

"Great...."Rei sighed and looked down at the leaf strewn path."Yuuichirou?"

"Yeah Rei?"He smiled warmly.

Rei caught this in the corner of her eye and turned her head to smile back. "If you see my grandfather, tell him I might be gone for a few days o.k.? Tell him I'll be staying at Usagi's."

Yuuichirou frowned and jumped from the tree to stand next to the young woman he had grown to care for quite abit."Rei? What's going on?"

A light breeze blew through the trees as Rei kissed Yuuichirou on the cheek."Take care of things here, alright?"

9:04 am

Tying the ribbon into a neat little bow, Makoto admired her handiwork. A giant jade platter covered in cookies sat before her wrapped in plastic held by a single green bow."Hmm.."Makoto looked at the cuckoo clock on her wall."I should be going soon..." Holding up her wand she shrunk the platter and tucked it carefully away in her pocket. "Am I forgetting anything?" Her emerald orbs surveyed the room. Satisfied that she hadn't forgotten anything, she slung the large blue duffle bag over her shoulder before grabbing the jar holding the floo powder that had been sent to her. "Well...I can always come back if I did forget..something or other...good bye home!"She waved cheerily before throwing a handful of the powder into the fireplace. Dazzling green flames erupted from the spot where they hit the ground. Taking a deep breath, Makoto stepped into the fire and shouted, "Lupin Manor!"

9:35 am

"Flight 465 to London, England now boarding!"A pleasant voice came over the airport intercom.

In one smooth movement, Ami stood from her seat and walked over to the rather short line of people ready to board the plane. "Tickets and passports please."Nodding Ami showed the woman her passport and handed her the ticket. "Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy your flight."

After taking the ticket stub, Ami walked onto the plane and took her seat, very glad that it wasn't next to a window. She wanted to sleep and being next to a window would prove to be far too distracting.

9:42 am

"Thank you very much."Rei said to the waitress who had brought her the cup of jasmine tea. "No I won't need anything else for the time being." The waitress nodded and left Rei to her thoughts.

"Mamoru..."Rei heard an all too familiar voice from just behind her.

"Usagi...Why does she insist that you just up and leave now? I was hoping we could have some more time together now that Galaxia is gone." Rei heard another very well known voice respond.

"Mamo-chan.."Usgai's voice sounded lost and extremely sad. "I want to spend time with you...I just..this man..my grandfather..he really wants to meet me..and I can't say that I don't want to meet him myself...if you got a chance to meet your family...wouldn't you?"

"Usagi...you are my family...remember?"Mamoru sounded distant.

"I..I..."Rei heard Usagi crying softly.

"Usagi.."Mamoru's voice became slightly cold."Go if you feel you must..but don't expect me to put my life on hold while you're gone. I do love you..with every fiber of my being..but..I have a life too." Not daring to look up, Rei listened as she heard the cafe's door open and close. She felt tears of her own fall as she heard one of her bestfriends cry.

"I suppose you were listening?"Usagi spoke to Rei. Startled, the priestess jumped slightly in her seat."Well?"

Rei nodded guiltily before moving into the booth behind hers to sit next to the princess."Hai.."

Usagi was hugging herself and staring intently at a coffee ring on the table.

"How long have things...been like this?"

Usagi closed her eyes for a few moments before answering. "A few monthes...just after we defeated Galaxia...he insisted that we become more 'intimate' to strengthen the relationship. I refused to go so far as to well...you know....and he's just slowly been distancing himself from me...and when he kisses me..it's still fantastic..but...I almost always am able to smell a perfume that I know I don't own...just a few monthes...then this mess...I'll be lucky if he even has feelings for me when I come back..."

"Oh Usa..."

10:13 am

"Hey Artemis!"Minako called to the sleeping cat on her bed."Wakey wakey lemon bakey!"The blonde picked up the white cat and began tickling him in her arms.

"MREOW!"Artemis quickly jumped out of her away to the ground from which he scowled."What exactly has gotten into you?!'

"Just thought I'd tell ya I'm leaving soon."Minako pouted slightly knowing she had upset her guardian.

Artemis frowned at this behaviour."Do you honostly think I'm letting you go alone?" Blue met blue as the two commenced a staring contest.

"Like hell you are fuzzy."

"Like heck I am blondie."

"Hairball."

"Ditz."

"Baka."

"Slut."

"Pimp."

"Fodder."

"Phoenix food."

"What?"

Minako began to laugh evily."Sure I'll let you go Artemis...I bet Fawkes has missed his favorite cat toy..."

"MREOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

10:56 am

Glancing at her pink bunny watch, Usagi did a quick review of what her mother had told her to do. 'Let's see..second floor of airport..check! Next to Alpha Bucks Coffee House..check! Be there just before eleven..'She looked at the time again. 'Check check!'

The normally cheery blonde shook her head hoping that her eyes weren't too puffy after the amount of crying she had just done an hour or so before. She frowned as she leaned against the mini restaurants wall, watching planes take off and land. How similiar this scene was to her...It was even near this same shop..that Mamoru left for America those many monthes ago..How things have changed...

"Miss Tsukino?" Jumping slightly, Usgai turned around to be face to face with an aged man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes slightly hidden behind half moon spectacles. "Miss Usagi Tsukino?"

"Yes.."Usagi told him catiously,'What is this power that's coming from him?', "Can I help you with something sir?"

The stranger held out a hand which Usagi looked at warily."My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Nodding slightly in recogniton, Usagi took his hand and shook it gently."Then I suppose that makes you my grandfather?"

"Yes.."his eyes sparkled,"I suppose it does."He pulled an intricately wrapped package out of his pocket once they finished shaking hands."Here, this is for you. It was your mothers. She would have wanted you have it."

Taking the thin box carefully, Usagi looked into his eyes looking for any signs or reasons to mistrust the man. Finding nothing in his face, she slowly undid the delicate wrappings to reveal the Crescent Moon Wand."Wha-!"Her sentence was cut off abruptly as she felt a tug just behind the navel.

Albus Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully before disapeering with a faint 'pop!'.

The security camera turned back on.

11:51 am

"NYMPHIE!!!!!"Minako jumped up and down happily as she hugged her friend.

While hugging her back, Tonks scowled."Mina...how times do I need to ask you to call me Tonks?"

"Um...4,354,897 times would be sufficient...."Mina stopped for a moment with an expression of deep thought plastered to her face.

Tonks shook her head in amusement,"Same old Mina.."

"You better believe it!" Mina grinned happily. "So do we need to leave immediately or can we get some lunch first?"

"Actually I'm here to pick up two people..you and another girl who needs to be taken to London as well."Tonks frowned and looked at a small triangle hanging from her belt. A heart on the triangle's face turned blue and she glanced around the airport baggage claim area again."That is if she decides to come at all..."

"Umm....hello?"Artemis glared indignantly at the woman with curly bubblegum pink hair."Aren't you going to say hi to me?"

"Oh..Hey Artemis! Didn't see ya there being all stuffed in Mina's purse an' all..sorry."Tonks shrugged as she rubbed his ears lightly.

"So who are meeting exactly?"Mina set her purse down so Artemis could stretch his legs quickly.

Tonks shook her head."I'm not allowed to disclose her name in public.Just keep an eye out for a girl with long black hair and violet eyes."

"Really?"Mina looked around the room."You mean sorta like that girl?" The blonde pointed to a young woman matching that description wearing a purple jacket.

"Yup that would be her.."Tonks nodded and began to wave in the girls direction. The girl in the jacket saw this and began to walk in their direction.

"Hey..she looks kinda familiar Tonks...Rei?!"

"Minako?!"


	10. 10

Serenity 

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Ten

"Albus! I can't believe you!"Mina scowled at the old man who was just sitting in the large wingback chair smiling slightly. "That was not the way to go about introducing the magical world to Usagi!"

Usagi was currently in a state of deep sleep on a day bed next to the wall. Mina glanced again at her princess.

"How would you have done it Mina? And besides which, I thought she already knew of the magical world due to her time as a sailor senshi. " The blonde faltered for a moment then conceded and decided to just glare at Dumbledore. "Did your friend Rei arrive safely to Lupin Manor?"

"Yes of course. Though why she was sent there is still beyond me. Mind explaining?" Mina put her hands on her hips. "Is there anything else you'd care to tell me?"

"In good time... I'm just waiting for a few more to arrive. Please take a seat." His eyes twinkled. "Might I tempt you with some Australian Licorice? I've recently started eating it and I find it to be quite delicious."

Mina continued to glare.

* * *

"Lita!" Remus Lupin pulled his niece into a strong embrace. "I've missed you so much!"

Grinning Lita hugged back with as much enthusiasm."Uncle Rem-chan!"

Almost immediately they began to chatter with each other insesintly, moving from the living room in to the kitchen.

"So tell me Rem. What have you been up to?" Lita pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards facing his back as he started making tea.

"Well you know... this..that...I was a teacher at Hogwarts for awhile... " He looked over his shoulder and smiled gently. "I've also of course been working to bring down the Dark Lord."

Lita nodded solemnly, her hand unconsciously wrapping around the wand in her pocket, her other hand grasping the henshin brooch hanging from her neck beneath her robes. "And that?"

"We can only do so much...No one knows where he is..And those who do are either dead, dying, insane, or untrustworthy." Remus set a tea pot on the table and filled a cup for his niece. "That's not even touching on the fact that even if we knew where he was no one knows how to defeat him.. If I didn't know better I'd swear he were immortal..invincible..."

"We?" Lita righted herself in the chair and took a sip. "Who is this we? I'm sure I could help you find him. In fact my friends and I have become rather good experts at this sort of thing." she placed her hand over his. "And I can tell you right now from personal experience... No one is invincible..nor are they immortal..." Lita winced slightly as if from a bad memory.

Remus paled when he realized what he'd said. "We.. as in the.. magical community.. everyone is looking for him.. he's the greatest evil we've ever known." His blue eyes frowned with the rest of his face. "I have no doubt that you or any of your friends could help..but..I don't want you exposed to such danger.." Remus squeezed her hand in response. "What do you mean Makoto?"

"I.."Lita looked down and pulled her wand out of her pocket and looked at it as if it were a treasure. " I could never deny that the day you took me into the world of magic was one of the most pivotal of my life..but...something else had come into play in the time that we have been apart... Just a few years ago... When I had transferred to a new school yet again.. I met my first true friend... Through her many others... More than that... A world.. a life I'd only dreamt of.. Dreams and memories.. all revealed as truthes... I became once again what is a deep part of myself... I am a-"

Lita cut off at the sound of a sharp rapping at the door. "Remus!" A woman's voice could be heard yelling. Moving quickly he went to the front of the building and let a pink haired woman enter the house. "Quickly!" She motioned for someone to follow her in. "Ok Remus. Here she is. Don't break her."

Remus rolled his eyes as the pink haired woman vanished with a soft 'pop!'.

"Come this way dear.." Remus led the young woman into the kitchen where Lita was still seated.

"Makoto?" Rei's eyes widened again. "Kuso! What is going one here? First Minako! Now you! That strange Tanka woman! Riding on flying brooms?"

"Rei..." Lita stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I take it you know each other?" If Remus was surprised he hid it well.

"Hai. She's one of the friends I was telling you about." Lita gently moved Rei into a chair. "I think we'll need another cup. And you better have some good explanantions mister." Lita gave Remus her most serious look.

* * *

Stretching her legs, Ami left the plane. A sign with the name 'Mizuno' written across it caught her attention at once and she nodded to the driver.

Taking her luggage, the cheaufer led her out to a classic Rolls Royce and proceeded to drive her off to the reunion.

* * *

"Ah!" Michiru sat striaght up in bed. "Haruka!" The Neptune soldier turned on the lights as her lover awoke next to her.

"What's the matter?" Haruka pulled Michiru into her embrace, brushing her aqua hair out of her face.

"The princess is in grave danger!"

* * *

Mina stood up sharply when Severus Snape walked into the office. "What's he doing here!" Her happy blue eyes darkening as they met the potion masters'.

"Trust me Weston I'm not exactly pleased to see you either." Snape sat down in the chair Mina had been in.

"Severus. How kind of you to join us." Albus stood and drew up a tea pot steaming from the spout in mid air."Was it there?"

"No sir." Severus shook his head and took the cup offered to him. "And several other gems are missing for that matter. Weston..stop gaping and sit down."

Mina closed her mouth and crossed her arms. "Funny..I wasn't aware that you had any say over my actions Severus." Her eyes took on a cold gray hue in anger. "What gems does he speak of sir?" Mina looked to Dumbledore.

"Soon Venus..soon.." The door opened again and a woman dressed in a sailor fuku with floor legnth black hair entered. "No we must attend to the coming revolution."


	11. 11

Serenity 

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Eleven

* * *

To My Reviewers:  
Rogue RoninWell stay tuned then! I'm glad somebody can...

shikarimon I'm sorry..but this isn't a romance based fic at all... But please keep reading! Alot is about to start happening!

clueless97 No..Not really..Mina has a real reason for disliking Snape..only a couple of the scouts know who he is..and here's a spoiler..Serena is going to be mortified of him..at least for a short while..

a Will do.

moonclarinet Here you go then.

FiresoullizPlease understand..I'm not trying to make it about reviews..It's just..When I posted that last chapter I had 334 hits and 28 reviews. Today..as I'm writing this..I have 1746 hits and 37 reviews..that is seriously off balance. I don't mind getting negative reviews and naturally I love positive reviews...but say something. Feedback is a major part of all this. I'm glad you like the story...Um..way more what?

Jemima Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

SailorVengeance19 Thanks! Here's another one then.

zimmergage Well..It's about to become more interesting I promise you.

MARY I'm glad!

CrisHuggles Thank you for all that! My mailbox was sooooo happy!

Starlit WarriorAheh..I'm trying to make them longer..I swear!

koldy lol...

samisweet I am trying...T.T

mae-EAll I'll say is this..Rini still exists.. . Comforting at all? Indeed..how will she react? Stay tuned!

Kallista Starshooter Well consider your withdrawl over!

Yuki3x3 Sweet!  
I'm glad!  
Well thanks!  
Yes!  
Yes!  
Don't worry..it'll come up.  
Yes..lol.  
Heehee Ah well.  
I'm very glad!  
Here it is!  
Yes ma'am!  
Ne!

Did I get everybody?

* * *

Pulling the blazer close around her shoulders, Ami walked through the trellis archway leading into the family reunion. Several hundred people were already there enjoying the festivities. Glancing at the seating plan near the door she chekced her coat and walked to her table.

"Amy?" A young woman close to Ami's age stood up upon seeing her. "I'm so happy you could come this year! It's so nice to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Hermione."Ami responded in perfectly fluent English. "I'd forgotten how large our family was..." She sat down in a seat next to Hermione's as Hermione did the same. Ami raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know there were red head's in the family.." She was looking at a boy on the otehr side of Hermione.

"There aren't." Hermione gestured to him and the boy next to him."These are my best friend's from school.Ronald and Harold." The two grimaced at these names.

"You can just call me Harry.." The smaller of the two spoke, his green eyes brilliant in the rooms lighting. He held out his hand which Ami shook in a friendly manner.

"And please call me Ron." He glared at Hermione not bothering to offer his hand.

Ami nodded and poured a glass of water for herself. "My name is Mizuno Ami..But you can just call me Amy. What school do you go to again Hermione? You never did tell me the last we spoke."

"Ah.."Hermione looked away for a second."I go to.."

"What she means to say is.."Harry picked up.

"Yes?" Amy looked truly curious now.

"How often do you dye your hair?" Ron pulled out of nowhere. "Like..what cha-"Harry elbowed him.

Amy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "I don't dye my hair..It's naturally this color."

The three just looked at her with wide eyes.

It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Eternal Sailor Saturn walked into the ancient office with a very seious expression set upon her face. She aged considerably in the past week. From a young teenager all the way to her full adult form within a few days. Her hair now skimming the floor lightly with each step she took. The events that were about to take place must have been urgent to activate such a change in one of the strongest of senshi. She nodded cordially to Mina and Severus before assuming a kneeling positon in front of Albus Dumbledore's desk.

"Welcome Lady Saturn. I trust your journey was well?" Dumbledore regarding the soldier before him with high respect and caution.

"As well as can be expected sir." She stood but kept her head bowed.

"Albus..what's going on?" Mina was becoming royally annoyed at the whole situation. She looked at Saturn barely reckognizing her.

"The end of the world as we know it Lady Venus." Albus sat back. "Severus..if you would kindly?"

Snape extracted a phial of glowing blue liquid. Dumbledore walked over to Usagi and quietly woke her up.

"What!" Usagi sat up straight. "Minako? You!" She looked around eyes stoping on each person in turn. She looked back to Saturn. "Hotaru? Is that you?"

"Time to bring everybody up to speed." Severus threw the bottle onto the floor.

Everybody blacked out as the room was flooded with smoke that shone brighter than the sun.

* * *

"There is nothing really to explain."Remus sat down at the head of the table. "Rei is evidentally the daughter of one my best friends who has recently passed on.Now..I'm planning on introducing her to the world I know so well as do you..Though if she hadn't been accepted into a school by now it is unlikely..."

Rei sat there quietly listening, waiting.

"I wasn't accepted into a school either. But I have a feeling there was a reason for that. Our destinies had other plans." Lita placed her wand on the table. Rei looked at it with curiousity. She next displayed her emerald green Jupitar brooch. At this Rei looked at her friend with a horrified expression. "I was trying to tell you before Rem. I'm a Sailor Senshi. So is my friend Rei.There are several of us back in Japan."

Remus had choked at this admission. "You're a what? But they were al destoryed over a thousand years ago! I don't care what the damn muggle media says! Sailor V was not a Sailor Scout! How can you be one? How can Rei?"

"Reincarnation."Rei spoke softly though there was a tremor in her voice. "What do you know of the senshi?Why did you tell him Makoto?"

"He had a right to know about me..I was planning to tell him everything..since it is all over now..."Lita looked at her friend with soft eyes.

"Ok..We need to have a nice long talk here." Remus was cradling his head in his hands.


	12. 12

Serenity 

A Sailor Moon/Harry Potter Crossover By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Review Time Again!

MARY: Thanks! I hope you keep on reading.

Taeniaea: Here you go! .

moonclarinet: First of all..I love your name..and thank you!

Rogue Ronin: Now where have I seen you before! 0.0 Yeah...Alot is going on..Don't worry luv..It'll come together..

Moonguardian: And I'm trying to get them longer... . Please keep reading!

SerenaLupin: Thankies! I'm glad you like and think so!

Airlady: Thank you very much.

clueless97: Yeah pretty much..Don't worry..you'll find out soon..I don't know..what are you thinking of? I thought they'd make good family.

Cris: Squee! Welcome back!

* * *

A hush fell throughout the room as the commencement bells sounded around the kingdom. The mammoth doors of ivory and diamond shut with barely a sound and a man with floor length aubrun hair stood in his sparkling robes of spun gold.

"I wish to welcome you all here today as we bear to witness the joining of two very great kingdoms." He held up his hands and the people on either side of him stood. "We will here discuss the terms to which my son, Constantine Arthur Tae Gailileo Dumbledore, and my future daughter-in-law, Selenity Allenette Cleani Usamai Rapheal Galaxial Sacha Isis Tsu, shall be wed."

The conversations began and the two betrothed had sat back down on either side of Constantine's father. High above the massing of people a blue mist had formed. None could notice it's prescence. But it was there..As were the five sets of eyes watching with great interest.

* * *

"Over a thousand years ago..there was a time called the Silver Mil-" Lupin held up a hand and cut off Lita.

"Thank you..But I know the history of the Silver Millenium." He looked from one girl to the other.

"How?" Rei took a sip of her tea, eyes narrowed.

"Basic magical history." Remus shrugged somewhat wolfishly.

"Excuse me!" Lita almost dropped her cup."I don't remember reading about that!"

"Did you ever actually read the history book I sent to you?"

Lita slumped her shoulders. "No.."

"Now what I want you to explain is why you claim to be Sailor Senshi yourselves..and if so..who?" He took Lita's cup from her hand and refilled it.

"Well..I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Lita smiled proudly and took her new tea dodging the flying tea as Remus choked and coughed out the contents of his mouth. "Technically Sailor Star Jupiter..but you get it.."

"She died!" Lupin stood and walked to the bookcase on the wall and pulled down a thick text. "I can prove that."

"Surely you know of and believe in reincarnation? You are a witch? Right?" Rei observed the age of the tome.

Remus shook his head no as he flipped through the pages. "Yes..reincarnation..but there..I mean...NO I'M NOT A WITCH!" He looked up realizing what she'd said.

"A priest? Monk?" Rei truly was at a loss.Lita was giggling into her tea.

"A wizard dear." Lupin glared at Lita. "Just like your father.Ah hah!" He pointed down at the page in question. "See it says that none of the Orbital Senshi of the Silver Millenium will not reapper until the dawning of a new age!"

"Um..excuse me..?" Rei held up a hand. "Do you know what we've been going through in the past few years? The rebirth of the princess...The bringing of the four together..It is the dawning of a new age!"

"Orbital Senshi?" Lita looked at the page with curiousity. "Is that what we were called?"

"Hmm.."Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "That did little to convince me.."

"I can prove it!" Lita stood removing her henshin from under her robes."Rei-chan?"

"Fine..." Rei shrugged and stood next to her friend.

"And you are?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Sailor Star Mars of course."

"Oh..of course!" Remus threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes.

"Jupiter Crystal Power..MAKE UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power..MAKE UP!"


	13. 13

Serenity

A Sailor Moon/ Harry Potter Crossover By Tsunami Starsheart

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"This isn't possible… This just isn't bloody possible!" Remus stood as the two women finished their transformations. "Lita…how long..."

"Long enough to have die-" Jupiter began with a frown.

"Long enough." Mars interrupted with a concerned glance at her friend as both sat back down. "We have survived many battles over the past few years… Not including the battles we fought in our most recent past lives."

"I…I… Merlin…"Closing his eyes, Remus sat back down as well and set his head on the table. "Do you know what this means?"

Exchanging glances both soldiers shrugged lightly. "Sorry Uncle… no I guess we don't know what it would mean to the wizarding world… I wasn't aware there was that great a connection." Jupiter frowned thoughtfully. "I mean…they don't run on the same magic… Our powers… they come from a different source…don't they?"

"Well..yes..and no…how can you not know…the Silver Moon Princess.."Remus pointed out a specific passage, "She always acted as the channel for the Sailor Senshi's powers..when they weren't on their home worlds…Wait..doesn't that make you both…"

Both women grinned at this. "Yes..we are aliens…technically anyway.."

Mars sat forward. "So..you were saying…what does this mean then? Better yet…would someone care to explain this whole wizard thing to me?"

* * *

"So…um..Amy is it?" Ron looked at the blue haired woman cautiously as she nodded in confirmation. "Where do you come from? Are you smart like Hermione here? Of course no one can be as smart as Her.." He trailed off, his ears turning a bright red.

"I'm from Tokyo, Japan." Amy took a sip of water. "I consider myself smart enough for what I study…but I don't know enough about Hermione's studies or her intellect to compare us accurately if I felt I needed to. Do all three of you go to the same school?"

The three nodded their heads in unison. Though none seemed to want to volunteer any information about their school.

"What do you do for fun here?" Amy tried again trying to break the ice.

"Usually Quidditch." Ron piped up without skipping a beat. Harry and Hermione looked at him sharply, shock clear on their faces. "Ow! Harry!" Ron jumped slightly as Harry smashed his foot. "What did ya do that for…oh..yea.."

"I'm missing something here..aren't I?" Amy crossed her hands and balanced her chin on top. "I won't pry…I'm just curious about this…I've never heard that word before… What language does it derive from?"

Shaking her head Hermione answered, "You know..I never really thought about it…Sorry."

"So…since I'm clearly out of the loop..what else-" Amy began but found herself cut off but a great tremor in the Earth. "Did anyone else…"

"Muggles muggles everywhere…If they died…who would care?"

"Muggles?" Amy looked up towards the source of the voice.

"And magic folk mixed into the bunch…blood traitors be two…whatever shall we do?"

"Wha..who are they?" Amy fixed her eyes on six figures circling overhead on broomsticks.

Harry stood as Hermione grabbed Amy's arm to try and yank her under the table. "Death Eaters."


End file.
